Mr. Game
|-|Ultimate= |-|Smash 4= |-|Brawl= |-|Melee= |-|Game & Watch= |-|Game & Watch Gallery= |-|Rhythm Heaven= |-|Octopus= Summary Mr. Game & Watch is an inhabitant of a completely flat world called Flat Zone. He does various chores there, varying from cooking to fighting a giant octopus and even saving a princess. However, the 2D composition of his body made him a prime target for Tabuu's evil plan. He was captured by Tabuu and convinced to produce the Subspace Army for him. He also was the one controlling the Halberd. He was later stopped by Peach and co. and brought back on their side by giving him an umbrella. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, higher with Final Smash Name: Mr. Game & Watch, Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimension Origin: Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown (The Shadow Bugs he is made of have been stated to be Primordial, hinting that G&W is extremely old) Classification: 2 Dimensional being Powers and Abilities: |-|Super Smash Bros.= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation (Can breath hard enough to damage and send enemies flying), Self-Sustenance (All types), Immortality (Type 3 and possibly 1), Shapeshifting (His nature as a being made out of Shadow Bugs means he can take the shape of just about anything. He also automatically change shapes with a bunch of his moves), Size Manipulation (Can change the size of anything made out of Shadow Bugs), Duplication (He can create duplicates of pretty much anything via the Shadow Bugs), including himself), Regeneration (At least Mid-High. Shadow Bugs are stated to be a primordial matter and are likely thus far smaller than what they were shown being. They are small enough to be able to reproduce mist and clouds), Power Mimicry (Shadow Bugs let him copy the powers of the opponent on a stronger scale), Weapon Mastery, Invulnerability (Oil Panic makes him invulnerable for the duration of the move), Limited Flight (In the Smash series, he has shown the ability to slow down his frames-by-frames movement, letting him stop in mid-air for extended periods of time. His entrance animation also has him floating down from the air in the same manner.), Body Control, Fire Manipulation (Judge 6 produces flames. Can produce fire torches), Ice Manipulation (Judge 8 produces ice), Electricity Manipulation (Judge 5 produces electricity), Explosion Manipulation (Can create bombs that explode when hitting the ground), Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Absorption, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) potentially: Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Water Manipulation, True Flight, Transformation, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Invisibility, Martial Arts, Intangibility (Has access to all the abilities of the Smash Fighters in the Subspace Emissary (Except Wolf, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Sonic), due to having copied all of them) |-|Wielding Spirits= Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Comparable to Smash Bros. Kirby), higher with his Final Smash Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions (Comparable to other fighters, who can react to Galeem's light beams). higher movement and attack speed (Mr. Game & Watch can only physical move around by using teleportation, which appears instant to any other fighter) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to King Dedede who can swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range, several meters with bombs or projectiles Standard Equipment: Frying Pan, Manhole, Key, Hylian Shield, Sword, Tomahawk, Water of Life, Diving Helmet, Helmet, Turtles, Bombs, Bucket, Torches, Food, Firefighters, Hammer, Bell, Number Pad, Package, Aquarium, Fish, Balls, etc. *'Optional Equipment:' Spirits Intelligence: Gifted. Skilled in many work-related domains such as piloting the Halberd, working in factories and restaurants, looking for treasure, and taming zoo animals, although has no understanding of the concept of good and evil. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Oil Panic: He can absorb energy-based attacks like fire, lasers, explosions, etc. and then reflect them at 3x the power. * Shadow Bugs: Mr. Game & Wach's body is composed out of a mysterious matter called Shadow Bugs. This matter has the property of being able to be produced from Mr. Game & Watch's body endlessly and of taking the shape of anything it desires. It was used to create most members of the Subspace Army, but also to create clones from nearly every fighters. As Mr. Game & Watch himself is made out of Shadow Bugs, he can clone himself at will or reform his own body into another form (such as Duon). * Octopus: He can turn into an octopus for a limited amount of time. * Sword Beam: When at full health, he can fire beams out of his sword. * Water of Life: If he is brought to death, the Water of Life will bring him back at full health once. * Judge (Smash): This move allows Mr. Game and Watch to draw a random number between 1 and 9. The higher the number, the stronger the attack. Various elemental-based attacks can be achieved through uses of this move, as well as the potential to instantly knock out an opponent if the attack is a 9. Mr. Game and Watch is most likely to try his luck with this move when he's in a tight pinch. * Judge (G&W): '''He can pull up a numbers pad, which then shows a random number from 1 to 9. Any number higher than 2 seems to increase his durability and attack potency to the point of instantly knocking out beings he could trade blows with previously and so on with each higher numbers. '''Note: Although Super Smash Bros. treats Mr. Game & Watch as a two-dimensional character, his many feats contradict his status as so, such as constantly fighting against three-dimensional characters. This means that Mr. Game & Watch cannot be rated as 11-A. Gallery Ball Spirit.png|Ball|link=Juggler Verminrendered.png|Vermin|link=Vermin Guy Fire Spirit.png|Fire|link=Firefighters Judge Spirit.png|Judge|link=Judge Guy Manhole Spirit.png|Manhole|link=Manhole Guy Helmetguy.png|Helmet|link=Helmet Guy Liongw.png|Lions|link=Zookeepers Octopusdiver.png|Octopus|link=Divers Octopus Spirit.png|Octopus|link=Octopus (Game %26 Watch) Fire Attack spirit.png|Fire Attack|link=Fire Attack Guy Chef Spirit.png|Chef|link=Chef Oilpanicguy2.png|Oil Panic|link=Oil Panic Guy Spitballsparky.png|Spitball Sparky|link=Spitball Sparky Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Hammer Users Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game & Watch Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Donkey Kong Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Chefs Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Oil Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Heroes Category:Police Officers Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Boxers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size Users Category:Ice Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Surface Scalers